One Step Closer
by CheshireBear
Summary: Shiro ha tomado una decisión y es que debe explicarle a Kuroh lo que siente por él, ya que cree que es más que amistad. Aunque ha leído consejos sobre cómo insinuar ese tipo de cosas y cree ir preparado, ¿será hablando la mejor forma de declararse? / Oneshot. / Para Condad y Mamag.


**Pareja:** mi primer **KuroShiro**. _Piedad_. (?)

**Advertencias:** nada realmente. Si te has visto los dos primeros capítulos del anime de K no te tienes que preocupar por los spoilers. Como mucho que puede ser algo **fluffy** y que es un intento de adaptación a un futuro vídeo~ _Hasta aquí puedo leer_. (?)

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de **K Project** le pertenecen a _**G**ora_ y _**G**ohands_ o como sea que se llame el estudio de animación o _fdadasfdsa_ (?)

**Disfrutad~~!**

* * *

Está claro que lo que siente por Kuroh no es amistad.

Bueno, sí, en realidad se ha ganado el puesto de uno de sus mejores amigos en muy poco tiempo... si se olvida del hecho de que está sopesando si debe matarle o no.

Aun así, Isana Yashiro ya sabe que aquel moreno espadachín es más que sólo un amigo y por eso ha tomado una decisión: debe decírselo.

Mientras toma un zumo y mordisquea la pajita en el acto, le mira de reojo, sabiendo que Kuroh está demasiado concentrado en su lata de té como para darse cuenta de ello.

El mayor está un poco incómodo con la situación a pesar de que apenas lo hace notar. Ha confiado en su intuición -_la grabadora con las frases de su maestro_- y esta le ha dicho que tal vez Shiro está preparando una trampa para él y por esa misma razón Neko no está con ellos.

Sin embargo, y aunque no lo acepte, sigue confiando en aquel albino que le acaba de invitar a la lata de té que tiene entre las manos, por lo que no sabe bien cómo actuar hasta que no vea algo por parte del otro.

Shiro empieza a sorber de forma sonora y segundos después aplasta el recipiente vacío del zumo, tirándolo en la papelera de al lado.

Cree haber reunido el valor suficiente; incluso se ha estado preparando para ello y ha leído algunos consejos que tal vez podrían servirle.

"_Sé tu mismo, sonríe mucho y mírale a los ojos._" se dice Shiro internamente, tragando saliva.

—¿Y bien? —Se adelanta Kuroh, mirándole con serenidad.

—Eh... ¿qué? —Pregunta nervioso el más bajo, intentando sonreír como siempre.

—¿Para qué hemos venido aquí?

—Bueno, sólo quería hablar. —Shiro se muerde el labio inferior porque sabe que lo que acaba de decir es un poco estúpido.

Kuroh alza una ceja, sin entender la situación y el albino casi quiere abofetearse a si mismo porque seguro que el otro piensa que es idiota. ¿Por qué se tiene que poner nervioso _ahora_ cuando siempre ha podido comportarse con naturalidad frente a él?

—Entonces vamos a hacerlo mientras damos una vuelta. —Propone el pelinegro, señalando el parque donde están con la cabeza.

—Valep. —Sonríe un poco más relajado y se levanta, siguiendo al espadachín.

El más alto se adelanta un poco y Shiro se toquetea el pelo y la ropa repetidamente mientras le alcanza. Sabe que tiene que decir algo para romper la tensión y que debe mirarle a los ojos, pero es pensar en la profundidad del azul de sus orbes y querer huir, dejando atrás todo este tema.

"_Hablad de cosas que tengáis en común; sácale provecho a tus puntos fuertes_" piensa el peliblanco, recordando los consejos aprendidos.

Pero ambos conceptos se le acaban juntando y pregunta:

—Oye, Kuroh, ¿cuáles son mis puntos fuertes?

—Pues... —El moreno deja de caminar y se acaricia la barbilla, ladeando un poco la cabeza y analizando al otro.— Robar comida a los demás, supongo.

—¿Qué tipo de punto fuerte es ese? —Se ríe Shiro, negando con la cabeza.

Entonces el espadachín se acerca dos pasos más e Isana deja de carcajear al instante, sorprendido y tal vez algo azorado. Observa con sus grandes ojos color miel cómo una de las pálidas y aparentemente delicadas manos de Kuroh se alza hasta su cabeza y le acaricia el cabello con suavidad.

—O tal vez tu pelo. Parece nieve recién caída. —Comenta el mayor con una leve sonrisa distraída.

—¿Sólo mi pelo? —Murmura el otro con un hilo de voz, llamando la atención de Kuroh.

—Shiro, ¿te encuentras bien? —Las cejas de Yatogami se alzan mientras deja caer su mano hasta la mejilla del menor.— Estás rojo.

—No... digo... ¡sí, sí que lo estoy! —De repente se aleja un poco de él, huyendo de la caricia de su mano.— Empieza a hacer frío, ¿no?

Shiro empieza a caminar hacia delante con la cabeza gacha seguido por un moreno algo confuso. A pesar de tener buenos consejos, todo está saliendo mal. ¡Todo!

Cuando Kuroh le alcanza, le coge del brazo y le obliga a girarse. Shiro no intenta escapar del agarre, sino que le mira de mala gana y después desvía los ojos.

—Tus ojos. —Dice de repente el mayor, ganándose la atención del otro.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—También son un punto fuerte. —Asiente seriamente Yatogami, poniéndole un dedo justo debajo del ojo izquierdo.— Aunque a decir verdad tus mejillas rojas también lo son...

De repente se quedan en silencio mirándose fijamente y la fina y blanca piel de Shiro le traiciona y sus mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo. Kuroh se da cuenta y entreabre los labios, contemplando aquello... ¿tal vez ha dicho algo extraño?

"_Definitivamente._" piensa interiormente el espadachín cuando el menor baja de nuevo la cabeza y huye de su mano por segunda vez.

—¿Tienes frío? —Pregunta torpemente Kuroh, empezando a avergonzarse él también, aunque no entiende muy bien por qué.— Puedo dejarte mi chaqueta.

—Oh, no, está bien. —Se apresura a contestar el albino, negando con la cabeza.— Y... bueno, tus ojos también son bonitos.

Shiro le sonríe y Kuroh no puede evitar sonreír un poco ante el cumplido. ¿Por qué se siente tan feliz? Ahora es él el que parece un tomate.

Vuelven a caminar en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

Kuroh no entiende por qué siente vergüenza, nervios y felicidad a la vez. ¡Es estúpido! No lo entiende porque nunca se ha sentido así, por lo que no sabe qué puede ser.

En cambio Shiro se está preparando mentalmente para empezar con lo que ha venido a hacer. Toma aire y piensa en el último consejo que recuerda: "_coquetea con él_".

El menor deja de caminar y coge la mano del moreno para que haga lo mismo. Éste le mira sin entender pero alerta, con los sentidos a flor de piel por lo que pueda pasar.

—Kuroh, eh... tenemos que hablar de algo. —Comienza Shiro, obligándose a mirarle a los ojos.

—¿De qué? —Los ojos azules del mayor echan un rápido vistazo alrededor y mueve instintivamente la mano hasta la empuñadura de su katana.

—Es algo importante y por eso necesitaba estar a solas contigo, sin ni siquiera Neko. —Lucha por mantener su seguridad, pero siente cómo se le escurre entre los dedos.— Es que... yo... uhm...

Mientras el albino se muerde el labio e intenta encontrar las palabras correctas, Kuroh está más alerta de lo que pasa alrededor. Aquel comportamiento extraño de Isana, que Neko no esté con ellos, eso de tener que hablar con él... todo es sospechoso.

Shiro de mientras rueda los ojos y suspira, sintiendo que no encuentra las palabras.

—¿Puedes cerrar los ojos? —Pregunta con timidez el chico de ojos miel, consiguiendo que Kuroh le mire de nuevo sólo a él.

—Claro. —Confiado, cierra los ojos. No corre peligro aunque no pueda ver; como buen perro, ha aprendido a entrenar también sus demás sentidos, por lo que el perder uno de ellos tampoco le resulta demasiado problemático.

Lo primero que siente es una suave caricia en las mejillas y reconoce las manos pequeñas y pálidas de Yashiro. Se alarma y casi desenvaina la katana si no fuese porque lo que hace el menor es rodearle el cuello con los brazos y abrazarle.

Abre los ojos sorprendido y coge al otro de la cintura como acto reflejo, sintiendo que está de puntillas al ser más bajo.

Kuroh no logra entender la situación, ni siquiera cuando Shiro se separa poco a poco y le mira ruborizado, mordisqueándose el labio.

—¿Es esto una trampa? —Musita el moreno, teniendo el rostro ajeno a escasos centímetros.

—¿Qué? —Isana arquea una ceja y sonríe un poco, sin soltar el cuello del otro.— ¿Cómo va a ser una trampa?

—¿Entonces qué...?

Pero es callado con un repentino beso del albino que le deja petrificado. Siente cómo él ladea la cabeza, se pega más a él... y de repente sabe lo que tiene que hacer, como si lo entendiese todo.

No sabe si aquello está bien o si el lugar es el adecuado para ese tipo de escenas, pero Kuroh no piensa en eso en ningún momento. En su cabeza sólo existen los suaves labios de Shiro sobre los suyos y el cosquilleo que le proporcionan sus dedos en la nuca mientras le besa con ternura.

Rodea su cintura con el otro brazo y le estrecha contra él, bajando la guardia del todo por primera vez en su vida. Aquel dulce y cálido beso le desarma y, antes de lo que le gustaría, Shiro se separa y le mira con las cejas alzadas y las mejillas carmesíes, tal y como a él le gusta.

—Kuroh... ¿lo entiendes? —Pregunta con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

—Eh... ¿no? —De repente vuelve a estar tan perdido como antes.

—¡Venga ya!

Isana parece súbitamente eufórico y parece negarse a soltarlo aún. En cambio Yatogami empieza a asimilar lo que acaba de pasar. Le ha besado y se ha sentido bien. Realmente bien. Lo peor es que no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto y Shiro no le deja pensar en ello con su emoción incontrolable.

—¿De verdad que no? ¿Vas a hacerme decirlo en voz alta? —El albino frunce un poco el ceño e infla las mejillas. No quiere decir algo tan vergonzoso.

—Shiro, te estoy diciendo que no. No sé de qué me hablas y creo que tendrías que soltarme. —El mayor acaba hablando con un hilo de voz, pero el otro no le hace el mínimo caso.

—Espera... ¡ya sé! —Una sonrisa ilumina su rostro y da un paso hacia atrás, liberando al moreno.

Con una sonrisa cómplice, el chico de ojos miel coge la mano derecha del más alto y se la pone sobre su propio pecho mientras respira profundamente.

Kuroh observa su mano sobre el pecho ajeno y entonces cree entender lo que le intenta decir. Siente un fuerte golpeteo, como si el corazón de Shiro quisiera salir de allí rompiendo las costillas... es la misma sensación que él tiene.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —Susurra Shiro, sonriéndole.

Como respuesta recibe un suave cabeceo y también un atisbo de sonrisa llena de timidez y emoción mal oculta.

Shiro suelta la mano del mayor, que la retira del pecho ajeno, y le observa lleno de expectación.

Kuroh toma aire y mira fijamente aquellos ojos que le gustaron desde la primera vez que se clavaron en él. No entiende sólo los sentimientos de Shiro, sino que ahora lo entiende _todo_... incluidos sus propios pensamientos sobre aquel albino despreocupado que tanto le confundían.

Sin una pizca de duda, da un paso hacia él y hace que apoye la cabeza en su pecho.

El menor se sorprende un poco por aquello, pero se deja llevar hasta que comprende lo que quiere decirle Yatogami. Sus ojos ámbar se abren aún más con sorpresa al sentir el frenético golpeteo del corazón del mayor.

Sonríe sin poder evitarlo y se apoya más en él, sintiendo cómo de nuevo se funden en un abrazo.

* * *

Pues... eso es todo.

No me acaba de convencer el resultado, pero así ha quedado y así lo cuelgo porque sí. (?)

El fanfic va dedicado a mis progenitores, **Condad** y **Mamag**. (?) Gracias a ellas he escrito este _oneshot_ para su vídeo, que si lo hacen seguro que quedará super _cjfdksfjaksl_ cute y _dsdgsaasa_. Me entendéis. (?)

**Nos leemos~~! ´v`)/**


End file.
